


Pancakes

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Raven's laid up in bed from a surgery done on her leg and really wants pancakes. Luckily her girlfriend left work early to check on her.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like ages ago when I was laid up in bed, too, and really just wanted to vent how frustrating it was, and at the time I'd been browsing Doctor Mechanic so i thought why not! Plus I really wanted pancakes, sorry!

Raven really wanted pancakes. Yummy fluffy delicious chocolate chip pancakes drowned in syrup. There was just one problem. It would require her putting on her brace or using her crutches. Both of which were a huge hassle for just pancakes. With a sigh, she relaxes her stomach and flops back into bed with a groan, her chocolate eyes staring up at the ceiling. ".... Paaaaancaaaaakes," she moans, pouting even though no one was there to see it. Or so she thought.

Abby stood leaning on the doorway to Raven's room, arms crossed and smile in place. The older woman watched as her poor girlfriend sulked and glared resentfully at her leg. It had only been a week since her surgery but Raven was proving to be an insufferable patient. She refused to ask for help, always tried to do things she shouldn't, and got mad when anyone tried to "baby" her. It had gotten to the point where almost everyone was just waking on egg shells around her, scared to ask if she needed help but worried she'd hurt herself if they didn't help. She stayed quiet as Raven once again made to move up. She made it to the sitting up position, stared at her leg then crutches then flopped down for maybe the 20th time and whined.

"Paaaaannncccaaaaakkkeeessss!!!!" Raven balled her hand into a fist and started hitting her bed, her frustration building. She didn't want to get up and go through the motions of putting on her brace, she didn't want to use the crutches, muscles she'd never used before where screaming at her, and she didn't want to hurt herself more and just walk because then the surgery would have been for naught and she'd just end up using the brace for life... But she really wanted pancakes!!! Rubbing her eyes and trying to keep herself from crying in anger or frustration, she reaches for her phone and starts going through her contacts, wondering who could bring her pancakes. Abby. Abby loved her, Abby would totally drop everything and bring Raven pancakes... But Abby was a busy surgeon. Abby didn't have time to take care of her pathetic invalid girlfriend... In fact it wasn't fair that she hassle her friends for things. They have things to do, they shouldn't go out of their way because Raven can't move... The more she thought about it the worse Raven felt. Her friends and girlfriend were going to get tired of her because she can't take care of herself and she's going to become a burden.

While all this was obviously irrational as everyone loved Raven, the mechanic was trapped in this mentality that if she couldn't pull her own weight no one would want to be around her. But buried underneath that was the fear of being dependent on someone else. She had gone through life working so hard to be independent, to need no one but herself and rely on no one but herself. Sure she trusted and loved her friends and would say she could depend on them, but she's never needed to, not for serious reasons beyond school or landing Abby. She was scared and she felt vulnerable.

While Raven was slowly sinking lower and lower, Abby had wandered off to the kitchen, already whipping up chocolate chip pancakes. As she made those she also fried some bacon and eggs, humming softly as she did. She was glad she'd left work early. She knew Raven wouldn't have actually asked Clarke or Octavia over to help even though the two had made it clear she could call them for anything. Raven's pride was getting in the way of asking for help, but that was ok; prideful Raven was one of Raven's many sides Abby loved. Finally finishing up, she set the food on a tray, one plate for the cakes, one for the proteins, a glass of orange juice, the utensils, and a glass of peach iced green tea, Raven's current flavor of the month.

Raven stopped her wallowing for a second to sniff the air. Oh great she was so hungry she was imagining the smell of pancakes... Except there was bacon too... And she couldn't imagine the clattering too could she? As she debated the chances of her actually having gone crazy vs dreaming, Abby waltzed in with the tray of breakfast. "Good morning, love! How are you feeling?"

Raven just blinked at Abby, shocked for all of two seconds until the tears began to roll down her eyes and the first sob shook her shoulders. She gave a quiet wail and flopped back on the bed, curling on to her side but keeping her leg straight.

"Oh no, honey! I'm sorry don't cry please! Raven, baby, what's wrong?" Abby set the tray down and rushed over to her girlfriend, scooping the younger female up and cradling her to head to her chest, sitting beside her on the bed.

"You're gonna get tired of me, and you're gonna resent me, and I won't be able to win you back and I'm going to lose you and Clarke and O and all my friends are all gonna grow tired of me and I'm going to be stuck a cripple for ever!!" Raven cried into Abby's chest harshly, her sobs cutting off her words as she rubbed her tears on the doctor's shirt, this causing more of her words to become mumbled. Abby got the gist of it though.

"Raven, baby, how did you ever end up at these ridiculous conclusions? We would never grow tired of you, I would never leave you, I love you, Raven Reyes, and it's gonna take more than a bad leg to get rid of me," Abby rubbed the crying woman's lower back, humming softly to her and just letting her cry it out, reassuring her that no one was going to leave her and that even if she stayed crippled the rest of her life, which she wouldn't, she would still be Raven and she would just learn to adjust. Raven continued to spew reasons why people would leave her and Abby immediately shut them down.

"But what if I can't go hiking anymore? Octavia will stop being my friend because I won't be able to go with her anymore and she'll just stop thinking I can hang!" 

"Raven, Octavia loves you for more than your ability to hike. Clarke hates hiking and they're still friends right?"

"Yeah but... But what if... What if I can't perform in bed like I used to anymore? I mean a gimpy leg would seriously cut some activities!"

"Raven you're being ridiculous, a gimpy leg is not going to cut your sex drive and there are plenty of positions that don't require the use of your legs anyways... If anything it will be that much more fun to have you powerless under me if you think your leg is a weakness."

"Ok but what if there's a zombie apocalypse, I'm gonna be the one that drags the group down, I'll be the first one eaten by zombies because I can't take care of myself!"

"Wrong, I'd be taken first because like hell I'd let a single zombie touch you... Plus even if there was an apocalypse you'd be the most likely to survive with your brilliant mind, your leg wouldn't even slow you down if anything you'd find a way to use it to your advantage."

As they kept talking, Raven calmed down, coming up with half assed excuses as to why people would leave and how her leg was going to leave her crippled and doomed. She was reassured that her friends loved her, brace and all even if she had to live with it the rest of her life which Abby assured her she wouldn't if she would just take it easy. As her emotions calmed down, Raven realized she'd probably overreacted, sheepishly ducking her face into Abby's chest. She knew she wasn't going to be stuck like this forever and she knew that her family of friends wouldn't mind helping her out in fact they'd probably do it because they wanted her to recover... It was just...

"It's just hard you know? I've gone so long never being able to rely on someone... Because that's a weakness they can use... And I've gone so long never having to ask for help because I couldn't, not because it was an option... It's hard having to admit that I need a hand not that I want a hand..." Raven leaned back to look at Abby, her eyes red and puffy, brown iris's staring unguardedly at the older woman. "I want to rely on you.. I do I trust you and I know you want to help me... It's just hard admitting that I need help and I'm sorry..."

Abby reached her free hand up to cup Raven's cheek, stroking a few fresh tears away as she stared adoringly down at the mechanic. She knew Raven was opening up immensely right now and she was both honored and a bit scared she'd say the wrong things. Taking a breath, the doctor leaned in and gently kissed her love, pulling away to make eye contact again. "Raven... Please don't apologize. Your independence and pride are just two of the many things I love about you. I understand... And that's why I made you pancakes without you having to ask... You don't have to ask for my hand, you already have it and I'm not going to take it away even when you don't need it... Although I'm going to admit a guilty pleasure right about now... I love having you in this position because it means I get to baby and spoil you like my princess as you so you rarely let me."

Raven huffed and pretended to roll her eyes in annoyance but her smile kind of ruined it. Her heart had fluttered at being called Abby's princess, something only Abby is ever allowed to call her. She leans up and kisses her girlfriend, squeezing her tight in a hug and relaxing. "Thank you, Abby... And now may I please have my pancakes? I've been craving them for hours!"

Abby chuckled and grabbed the tray, slipping behind Raven and helping her sit up as the younger woman dug into the food. She kissed the back of a tanned neck in an attempt to distract the younger woman and steal a small piece of bacon. Raven gave a playful growl in warning, but offered Abby a piece of pancake as a compromise. Breakfast having been devoured, Raven leaned back against Abby's chest as she started talking about the modifications she would need to make to the brace as they cuddled late into the afternoon.


End file.
